Outer Haven
'' '' "NO MAN LEFT BEHIND! NO VOICE LEFT UNHEARD! NOT ONE DROP OF BLOOD IN VAIN! THIS WILL BE OUR OUTER HAVEN!!" - The Boss' last words, 20XX Outer Haven is the biggest and most succesful suit based mercenary company, and has by degrees cornered the market on private military contracting, particularly contracts involving suits. Origins Outer Haven has become a byword for private security contracting, a household name across the world. But before all that, there was Cobra Tactical Solutions. One of the mainline suit using mercenary units, Cobra totaled just 9 operators, working together to handle some of the roughest fighting of the reignited African bush wars. Their leader was the legendary pilot Liberty, known to all as simply 'The Boss.' On one fateful mission to protect a Shell operation in Nigeria, Liberty was finally killed, dying in the blast of the destroyed refinery. Her final transmission, a standard letter of farewell to her comrades, and a manifesto: a dream of a place where they could live free, and as they chose. No longer fighting for their daily bread, but for whatever they chose to believe in. On that day, in the shadow of the raging inferno, Outer Haven was born. With the help of various contacts, they quickly bought out the market, or outright stole them through suit based technology and traditional underhanded tactics. Leadership Currently Outer Haven exists as the parent corporation for several large private military/security contractors, encompassing everything from rear echelon support to actual front line fighting in war zones across the Earth. Of all the suit founded factions, Outer Haven has the largest number of non-suited members at its disposal. The actual leadership is comprised of a flexible council, headed by 6 of the original 8 members of Cobra, dubbed and under their own company, "Sons of Liberty." The remaining seats belong to the largest companies under the Outer Haven umbrella, as well as the representative of Haven's own intelligence service. Politically the leadership are currently divided along the 'Patriot' and 'Philosopher' lines, with Patriots seeking to fulfill The Boss' dream no matter what the cost to Haven, and the Philosophers who are more focused on immediate profit and stability rather than rash goals. Suits and Symbiotes Pilots Suit operators form the core of Outer Haven operations, filling roles from bodyguard to fire support and just about every other front or forward edge task in between. Whilst all weapon fittings, squad make up and tactical focus are subject to change in response to conditions in the field, a 'standard' Haven suit fireteam is a 9 suit unit, referred to as a 'cell.' One leader, two technical personnel, two support suits, two direct combat suits, an infilitrator suit, and a light mobility suit make up the core of most squad formations. Pilots are entitled to both an increase in pay grade and greater danger money, on top of the option to become a stock holder in Outer Haven itself. If they take this option, they are given a copy of The Boss' will and offered the opportunity to make it a reality. So far few have turned down this honour. Symbiotes '''Outer Haven is actively but quietly hiring symbiotes to its ranks, offering the same benefits as they do to pilots. Symbiotes are not as flashy as their metal peers, but offer great flexibility and even secrecy in the field. Already Outer Haven is experimenting with symbiote bodyguards for civilised areas, employing the less 'changed' symbiotics as deceptively strong protectors for clients in Europe and the US. Outer Haven has had some encounters with 'Hunter' breed of symbiote, who they consider a danger primarily to Haven's public image. As long as these cannibals feast exclusively on the enemy and out of the public eye, Outer Haven won't object to gaining stronger soldiers. Organisation All suits and symbiotes are, officially, attached to the Outer Haven parent company, and detached on a 'as needed' basis to field operations across the world. This is to both encourage loyalty to the corporation as a whole and to concentrate power in the hands of the Outer Haven council. In the field suit operating teams are divided into 'cells,' 9 suit units. Whilst most of these units are created and then disbanded on a per-mission basis, several have carved names and reputations for themselves such that Outer Haven Command have allowed them to become permanent formations. Notable Members '''The Boss A legend even before the suits fell to Earth, the Boss was as much a part of the battlefield as the flying lead and cordite smoke clouds. Beloved by her allies, the mere rumour of her presence enough to rout her enemies, the Boss and her Cobras cut a bloody swathe through the bushfire wars of Africa in the months following the suits arrival. The survivors of that fateful day in Nigeria, the Sons of Liberty as they are known, have determined that her death shall not be in vain. Outer Haven will become a real home, or the world will burn Vic Snake Ally. Mentor. Lover. The Boss was all these things and more to Vic Snake. Himself no rookie, Snake was the Boss' constant companion years before the suits arrived and changed the world. In Snake's view, for the worse. Without the suits his love would have never dared to protect the refinery against such a large attack, nor would she have perished with it. Lost, his heart broken by her final message, Snake left Outer Haven shortly after its creation. Now he fights alone, searching for something, anything, to believe in. His fellow Sons have given up on finding him, and Snake has unwittingly gathered quite a personal following despite his best efforts to be forgotten. Tom 'Ocelot' Jaeger Some men are just born strange. This applies double to the South African-Russian Tom, who turned to mercenary work to find a place where he might belong. He found it with Vic and the Boss. After her death and Vic's disappearance, Tom came to a conclusion. Nations need bastards. Men without conscience, willing and able to do whatever is needed to achieve the dream of sovereignty regardless of the cost. To this end Tom left the Outer Haven leadership to create his own private army, dedicated to causing chaos around the world to assist Haven's long term goals. When the call comes, Tom is ready to lead this army to bring life to the Boss' dream. Rumours have been spreading that Tom is actively looking for Vic. If true, this could mean the fruition of Outer Haven may be closer than thought. Category:Factions Category:Outer Haven Category:PACYOA: AD